Tu Corazón
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Cuando la culpabilidad de lo que pudiste hacer ocupa cada segundo de tu vida te das cuenta que esa persona podia significar mas de lo que estabas dispuesta de admitir, ahora es demasiado tarde o ¿No?


**Ohayo! Aquí yo probando un nuevo paring! Debo aclarar que los personajes aquí utilizados son de Tite kubo y bueno… Primero en este Fandom! Estaré esperando su opinión! No sean muy rudos conmigo! Buena Lectura!**

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

 _Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, solo el aire frio golpeaba su cuerpo, su pecho dolió y su cuerpo vibro lleno de temor al tiempo que una luz golpeo todos sus sentidos aturdiéndola y con horror vio como ante ella se encontraba la espalda de quien ella siempre había amado, su espada sujeta fuertemente brillaba de un negro casi doloroso pero su cuerpo no vibro por él, su miedo no fue dirigido hacia él, su mirada se centro en la elegante y terrorífica figura que la miro fijamente, su rostro inexpresivo y sus brillantes ojos dorados hicieron que las lagrimas acudieran sin esperar a sus ojos y su alma se rompió inexplicablemente al ver como alzaba su brazo hacia ella justo cuando empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire._

" _Iie…" Su mente se negó a aquella realidad pero el solo seguía evaporándose sin separar su penetrante mirada de ella y su mano extendida hacia ella, un gesto que ella odio no poder corresponder, apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su pecho aguantando las ganas de llorar, su mirada se nublo al saber que tal vez no lograría contenerlas del todo y esos pocos segundos parecieron congelarse a su alrededor._

La tenue luz a su alrededor hizo que parpadeara pesadamente, su pálido techo la saludo como cada mañana pero ese despertar la había dejado con un amargado sabor en la boca, se sentó con languidez en su cama viendo sin mirar realmente hacia el frente, un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo como todas las veces que aquella mirada esmeralda la analizaba y sin proponérselo un quejido doloroso escapo de su garganta sorprendiéndola por encontrarse nuevamente llorando.

-Otra vez…- Gimió abrazándose fuertemente su largo cabello naranja brillo justo cuando caía a cada lado de su rostro bloqueando totalmente su visibilidad periférica, sus ojos nublados solo podían ver sus rodillas descubiertas y como sus lagrimas empezaban a mojar su pálida piel.

Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante sus recuerdos, cada imagen de aquella batalla había quedado grabada en su memoria para siempre, sobre todo el insano temor que había desarrollado hacia esa última transformación de su querido pelinaranja, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz jadeando asustada y dolorida dándose cuenta que de alguna forma había caído sobre su sencillo suelo y sus rodillas latían debido al golpe que seguro recibieron.

"Debo levantarme" Se dijo sin mucha determinación pero su cuerpo obedeció automáticamente a su pensamiento, su delgado y tembloroso cuerpo se levanto toda su extensión y con pasos dudosos marcho hasta su cuarto de baño, siguiendo distraídamente la rutina que se había impuesto desde que lograran volver sanos y salvos a su ciudad.

Su mirada todavía nublada por las lagrimas silenciosas que estaban mojando sus mejillas se centro en el hermoso color caoba que separaba su cuarto de baño de la pequeña sala, sin pensarlo demasiado se quito su corto short de dormir y su ropa interior así como en un rápido movimiento libero sus grandes senos de su camisa de tiras blanca obligando a su mente a centrarse en las actividades que debía realizar ese día para el instituto, su bien proporcionado cuerpo avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar completamente dentro de la tina de baño y bajo la plateada regadera, sus manos se movieron sin necesidad de algún pensamiento adicional abriendo el agua caliente y fría que empezó a caer por toda su suave piel, le dolió ligeramente cuando el agua caliente golpeo sus estrechos hombros pero lo ignoro agachando la cabeza y relajándose ante el golpeteo rítmico del agua contra su piel, el peso de su cabello se hizo difícil de ignorar y con pesadez empezó a limpiarse rápidamente, sabía que nuevamente se le había hecho tarde para la primera clase de su instituto y como tantas veces anteriores no podría desayunar nada.

Suspiro dejando que el agua aclarara el jabón de su cuerpo y el dulce shampoo de su cabello, sus sentidos recibieron con gratitud el cambio perdiéndose en el suave aroma a fresas que se intensificaba conforme el agua iba borrando definitivamente la espuma de todo su cuerpo y cabello, subió su rostro dejando que el agua caliente deshinchara ligeramente sus ojos y lavaran las lagrimas que se habían negado a detenerse durante ese baño apurado, se resigno a sentirse triste otro día mas, cerro la regadera y tomo la pesada toalla verde para empezar a pasarla rápidamente por su cuerpo, el contacto la hizo centrarse nuevamente y sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña marca que había pasado desapercibida para todos incluso para ella al comienzo, fue un día como ese que ella se percato de la pequeña marca ligeramente verdosa perfectamente delineada sobre la delgada piel de su muñeca, al principio había pensado que se había golpeado y una de sus venas resalto pero con el correr de los días la marca se había vuelto totalmente algo ajeno a su cuerpo, incluso la podía sentir más fría que el resto de su piel y no dudo en atribuirlo a sus constantes roces con seres espirituales, solo ellos podrían haber dejado aquella marca en ella.

-Debo apurarme!- Su voz aguda salió desde el fondo de su garganta, corrió la distancia entre su cuarto de baño y su habitación dejando que la toalla cayera de cualquier forma en el suelo, rebusco sus cajones y tomo ropa interior limpia y un traslucido sostén rosa pastel, se los puso con dificultad intentando no caer en el proceso de sacar también su falda y la camisa de instituto limpia, suspiro avergonzada por su distracción al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonar insistentemente recordando así que ese día no tendrían la primera hora y su mejor amiga iría por ella para evitar así que llegara mas tarde de lo habitual.

-Gomene Tatsuki-chan!- Grito justo cuando se ponía las largas medias de su uniforme, cerro su falda y al tiempo que corría hacia la puerta cerraba los botones de su camisa blanca, aguanto un poco la respiración dándose la orden de sonreír para no seguir preocupando aun mas a su querida amiga.

-Pensé que ya estarías lista- Dijo a modo de saludo la pelinegra viendo como la chica parecía levemente perturbada, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su cabello estaba sin desenredar. –Acabas de levantarte Orihime?- Interrogo cruzándose de brazos haciendo que la pelinaranja riera nerviosa y se rascara la cabeza avergonzada.

-Gomene es que me acosté tarde terminando las tareas de hoy- Se excuso todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios, escucho como la otra suspiraba resignada indicándole que había creído su mentira. –Busco mi suéter y nos vamos si?-

-Trae el cepillo, tienes el cabello horrible- Se quejo la pelinegra quitándose los zapatos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí invadió inmediatamente el pequeño hogar de su mejor amiga, detallo fugazmente algunas cosas fuera de lugar, así como diferentes mudas de ropa dejadas de cualquier forma por el suelo del apartamento haciéndola arrugar la nariz por ese extraño comportamiento.

La pelinaranja sentía como su corazón latía irregularmente contra sus costillas, sabía que no había estado ordenando su casa como siempre y que Tatsuki lo notaria enseguida pero, no parecía conseguir la motivación para siquiera recoger la ropa que había usado los días anteriores, algo dentro de ella parecía estarse marchitando y no lograba reconocer que era.

-Lista?- La pregunta de su amiga la hizo brincar en su lugar, se giro para encontrar sus grisáceos ojos con los oscuros de su mejor amiga y asintiendo levanto el cepillo en una de sus manos y el suéter colgado en su brazo. –No has comido nada verdad?- Se atrevió a concluir al no sentir ningún aroma extraño en todo el apartamento.

-No te preocupes Tatsuki-chan comeré algo antes de las clases- Le aseguro sonriendo abiertamente y empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de su hogar, vio con ansiedad como la pelinegra paseo lentamente por todo el lugar lanzando miradas fugaces a cada uno de los desperfectos en su siempre ordenado apartamento.

-Segura que te encuentras bien?- Insistió al llegar junto a la pelinaranja, la podía sentir más nerviosa que de costumbre pero esta simplemente asintió ampliando un poco mas su tierna sonrisa, la pelinegra solo bufo con cierta impotencia al darse cuenta que nuevamente su mejor amiga parecía querer cargar sola con lo que sea que estaba perturbando su siempre alegre y hasta ingenua personalidad.

.o.

Oscuridad, silencio, imágenes mudas plagaban su consciencia desde que había aparecido en ese extraño lugar, imágenes de su vida, reflejadas únicamente en su memoria comiendo poco a poco su apacible carácter, se giro sin esperar ningún cambio en la perspectiva, no había ni un arriba o un abajo, no había peso en su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía reconocer que tuviera uno, su memoria le daba imágenes de cómo era su cuerpo anterior pero ahora, solo podía reconocer sus pensamientos, sus vivencias en medio de aquella oscuridad era lo único que lo mantenía atado a esa no existencia a la que se estaba sometiendo.

Sintió que el aire a su alrededor cambiaba pero, esto no era de extrañar, cada 10563 segundos el aire cambiaba y le dejaba sentir una deliciosa fragancia, dulce como algo que había conocido en su pasado pero que no lograba asociar a un rostro entre sus imágenes mudas, su rostro se giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el aroma y como cada vez solo lograba encontrar oscuridad, solo un pozo infinito de espeso aire que lo mantenía inerte en su lugar, sin permitirle entender en que rara dimensión se encontraba.

"Cuanto tiempo habrá transcurrido?" Le pregunto una voz que reconoció como suya, el interior de su mente vago hacia el momento en que un hombre de cabellos castaños había apareció en Hueco Mundo, destronando a los espadas anteriores cediéndole el lugar a él y a otros muy similares, vio sus rostros mas no hizo el esfuerzo de recordar sus nombres, algo en esos recuerdos lo atormentaba, sabía que de alguna u otra forma la ansiedad que de vez en vez se apoderaba de su pasividad se debía precisamente a ese cambio de jerarquía, a ese rey auto impuesto en Hueco Mundo, pero sobre todo a una misión que sabia había sido encomendada únicamente a él.

Su presencia volvió a girar quedando frente a un espacio oscuro pero no tan denso como el anterior, su consciencia se hacía cada día más fuerte pero la carencia de un cuerpo y de una posición que le indicara donde quedaba el arriba y donde el abajo le preocupaba, y más teniendo la plena certeza que su resurrección no se debía realmente a nada relacionado con su entidad sino a algo más.

"Que me mantiene en este limbo?" Se pregunto nuevamente sintiendo como por un breve instante el peso de un cuerpo se hizo presente para él, intento enfocarse pero solo vio oscuridad, sus pálidas manos relampaguearon ante el pero no fue lo suficiente como para el poder reconocer si podía moverlas o si habían sido parte de sus recuerdos, se rindió una vez más, permitiéndose vagar entre sus imágenes silenciosas, paseando por memorias que reconocía casi sin verlas y deteniéndose siempre ante el hombre castaño, analizaba atentamente su vacía expresión, su ambición era tan evidente que se pregunto cómo no lo había notado con anterioridad, no recordaba que le ofreció ese hombre para tener a todos los espadas bajo sus servicios, que le dio a el para que le sirviera ciegamente.

 _-Mientras este en mis amigos no moriré-_ Una suave voz llego desde ningún lugar aturdiéndolo, fue chocante incluso como atravesó sus silencios y como algo dentro de sus memorias pareció reconocer esas palabras, las noches se había convertido en una prisión, pero no para los de su clase, era para otro ser, un ser muy blando y fácil de quebrar, pero, más resistente de lo que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

 _-Como puedes estar tan segura?-_ Fue su propia voz la que respondió guiando su entidad incorpórea en una dirección totalmente idéntica al resto de la oscuridad que se abría a su alrededor. _–No es algo que puedas ver, que te hace tener tanta confianza en que vendrá mujer?-_

 _-Lo sé aquí-_ Sonó nuevamente la aterciopelada voz mostrándole de golpe a una delgada y aparentemente débil fémina, vestía con trajes tradicionales de los arrancar pero su piel rosada y el fuerte latido de algo en su interior le dejaba claro que era otra especie, una hembra de otra dimensión, sus ojos se centraron en las manos que se había subido a colocarse justo sobre sus senos detallando como ella lo miraba totalmente asustada pero increíblemente segura de sus palabras.

 _-Kurosaki-kun vendrá y derrotara a Aizen-sama-_ Volvió a hablar esa delicada voz haciendo que se centrara nuevamente en ella, empezando a reconocer su imagen en otros recuerdos silenciosos.

 _-Nadie puede derrotarnos y mucho menos llegar a Aizen-sama-_ Fue su voz la que sobresalto ese delgado cuerpo, la mujer apretó los labios desviando por fin su pálida mirada, sin embargo algo pareció removerse en su interior, supo de inmediato que era una reacción a lo que recordaba mas no algo que hubiera sentido en ese instante, con aquella mujer de cabellos brillantes.

 _-Que los mantiene con él? Que les dará a cambio de sus servicios?-_ La mujer avanzo dos pasos hacia el dudosa, el analizo por primera vez su propia presencia reconociendo inmediatamente su antigua forma, su rostro inexpresivo parecía estudiarla con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por el escrutinio pero ella no, ella simplemente lo miraba con su rostro compungido, reconociendo en sus grises ojos la tristeza que parecía profesarle.

 _-No es algo de tu incumbencia mujer-_ Corto ácidamente avanzando un paso hacia ella viendo con satisfacción como ella retrocedió todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió chocando contra la pared de la torre. _–Una vez que Aizen-sama haya utilizado todo tu poder no serás mas que algo desechable-_ Siguió hablando viendo como la pelinaranja apretaba sus labios pero mantenía sus lagrimas a raya, su rostro se sonrojo ligeramente por la fuerza con la que parecía contener sus sentimientos.

 _-Vine aquí a morir por mis amigos, no por Aizen-sama el no… No puede decidir por mi-_ Su voz se entrecorto dejándole ver cuán difícil se le hacía mantener aquella conversación, sus sentidos estaban totalmente centrados en ella y en aquella pequeña interacción que había sucedido noche tras noche durante su cautiverio, recordó de golpe que esa mujer era la clave para el propósito del hombre castaño.

"Aizen-sama" Reconoció aturdido por el silencio que golpeo nuevamente sus memorias, viendo con cierta frustración como la mujer parecía gritar algo al tiempo que sus pesadas y cristalinas lagrimas bajaban suavemente por sus rosadas mejillas, vio su encarnación anterior tensarse por lo que sea que ella le había dicho y con cierta incredulidad lo vio desaparecer y aparecer presionando una de sus manos alrededor de aquel delgado cuello, el rostro de la mujer cambio rápidamente a uno lleno de horror mas sin embargo ella siguió soltando palabras que no pudo reconocer, ni siquiera pudo oír que era lo que había logrado responder en esa ocasión.

-Orihime Inoue- Murmuro una ronca voz, su cuerpo vibro en reconocimiento al entender que esa era su verdadera voz, había logrado dar con su voz y poco a poco la densidad de la oscuridad fue haciéndose ligera, y la gravedad empezó a golpear un cuerpo que él no había conocido antes, bajo su mirada reconociendo que de repente había ya un arriba y un abajo, su piel extremadamente pálida lo recibió mostrándole sus siempre largos dedos, sus piernas largas cubiertas con un ligero pantalón negro lo preocupo pero fue la ligera cadencia de sonidos lo que realmente capto su atención.

Sus pies de alguna forma se habían plantado en medio de un lugar rodeado de arboles extraños, totalmente cubiertos con hojas verdes y flores de colores, el murmullo de las personas hablando lleno sus sentidos de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, sus ojos bajaron encontrándose a medio camino de sus manos mandando la orden de mover sus dedos satisfecho de ver que efectivamente había recuperado la movilidad de sus extremidades, se ordeno avanzar algunos pasos y con cierta duda su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante.

-Cuidado!- Se quejo una chillona voz haciendo que su mirada se centrara rápidamente en la mujer de rubios cabellos que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. –Ve por dónde vas- Le recrimino retomando su marcha y pasando a su lado a un paso extremadamente rápido para la forma de su cuerpo redondeado, el simplemente decidió quedarse allí admirando todo ese nuevo lugar.

-Donde estoy?- Se pregunto paseando su vista por todo lo que lograba alcanzar a ver, su mente rememoro rápidamente la primera vez que había llegado a esa dimensión, buscando atacar a unas entidades de grandes poderes espirituales para hacer salir al shinigami sustituto y fue por cosas de la suerte la primera vez que la vio.

Su mente se lleno rápidamente con ella, esa débil y frágil humana que había despertado en él la curiosidad de lo que era un corazón, de lo que significaban los sentimientos tan intensos que ella profesaba no solo para sus amigos sino, más fuertemente por el shinigami, apretó sus manos inconscientemente y soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

-Aizen-sama fue derrotado- Concluyo al entender que él había sido derrotado por ese shinigami y que de alguna forma extraña ahora se encontraba atrapado en la dimensión de la humana que él había buscado destrozar psicológicamente llenándolo de golpe con una nueva curiosidad.

-Donde estará?- Soltó en un murmullo tan ligero que no supo si realmente lo dijo o si simplemente lo pensó, ordeno a su cuerpo empezar a caminar para acostumbrarse a esta nueva entidad en la que aparentemente había recuperado la vida, despertando una nueva duda, ¿Qué lo había obligado a volver a la vida?

.o.

Apretó su mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria y sonrió haciendo que el chico ante ella guardara silencio, lo vio arrugar la frente causándole cierta gracia aquella actitud infantil que solía adoptar cuando le negaban algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gomene Kurosaki-kun demo, tengo cosas que adelantar y luego… Ir al trabajo- Se excuso viendo como el chico pelinaranja entrecerraba los ojos y la miraba fijamente, ella sintió como su corazón golpeo fuertemente sus costillas haciendo que se agotara el aire en sus pulmones pero el solo suspiro y se retiro dándole espacio nuevamente a la chica.

-Podrías dejarlo para después, lo sabes verdad?- Hablo roncamente al estarla mirando de reojo, luego de haber derrotado a Aizen casi un año atrás su impredecible compañera seguía comportándose totalmente fuera de sí, aunque seguía siendo alegre había algo en ella que parecía estar consumiendo lentamente y la ausencia de sus poderes espirituales no hacía sino causarle mucha más frustración que tranquilidad.

-Hai demo, prefiero hacerlo hoy y además ayer ya falte y Takeshi-san no estará contento con dos días de ausencia seguidos- Murmuro retrocediendo dos pasos sin apartar su mirada del pelinaranja, ese volvió a arrugar la nariz pero ella solo negó y se giro sobre si misma dispuesta a emprender su huida diaria.

-Matte!- Lo escucho decir pero ella ya había alzado su mano a modo de despedida y casi corrió hasta las rejas del instituto de Karakura, una decepción golpeo su cuerpo al sentir como desaparecía la vigilante mirada de su amado pelinaranja, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido con ella que a pesar de que sabía que lo quería se obligaba a si misma a mantenerse apartada.

La fresca brisa de primavera golpeo su rostro dándole tan ligeras caricias que no pudo evitar sonreír, deseaba fervientemente volver a su estado anterior, a la forma como ella era antes de haberse ido voluntariamente a Hueco Mundo, suspiro dejando que su cuerpo la guiara hacia el parque que estaba muy cerca de su instituto reconociendo que cada día al salir pasaba por ese lugar, esperando algo, alguna señal de que su vida podía continuar y no permanecer estancada en sentimientos que no lograba comprender del todo.

Las copas de los arboles se mecían con languidez permitiéndole pedazos de luz y sombra a cada paso que realizaba, sus manos se apretaron inconscientemente a la correa de su mochila sintiendo como repentinamente una sensación conocida corrió por su columna vertebral, su boca se seco automáticamente y su corazón pareció detenerse en medio de su pecho, bajo la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los parpados conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas que sabia se habían formado rápidamente en sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la brisa pareció dejar de moverse contra ella sumiéndolo todo en un estado de rigidez que sabia no era normal sin la presencia de poderes espirituales.

.o.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al dar rápidamente con la delgada figura de la pelinaranja que él había secuestrado en una ocasión, parecía totalmente ajena a lo que la rodeaba, su cuerpo iba completamente rígido dándole a entender que estaba incomoda con lo que sea que estaba pensando, detallo como su cabello estaba más largo de lo que podía recordar y su piel más pálida, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía negarse a deshacerse de esas curvas pronunciadas de las que siempre había sido dueña.

Se movió incluso antes de haberse ordenado hacerlo avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, se sorprendió al verla detenerse completamente congelada y bajar su cabeza, pudo percibir la incomodidad de su cuerpo pero detecto otra cosa, un reconocimiento que lo perturbo de tal forma que se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de ella, siendo consciente que los murmullos a su alrededor habían cesado, sus ojos pasearon rápidamente por el lugar dándose cuenta que una ligera neblina los rodeaba, unas espesas nubes algodonadas bailaban a unos metros de su posición rodeando también el frágil cuerpo de la humana.

-Esto no es real…- La voz lastimera de la pelinaranja capto totalmente su atención, vio como su delgado cuerpo se estremeció pero ella seguía con la mirada gacha haciéndolo sentirse extraño, sus manos hormigueaban ansiosas por tocarla pero intentando no asustarla solo rodeo su cuerpo y se detuvo justo frente a ella.

-Mujer…- Pronuncio neutralmente viendo con cierta fascinación como ante el apodo la pelinaranja pareció salir de su trance y sus preciosos ojos grises lo miraron fijamente, sus mejillas rosadas cubiertas por caminos cristalinos lo perturbaron pero más lo hizo escucharla sollozar abiertamente.

-Eres tu…- Gimió pensando que estaba completamente perdida en un nuevo nivel de irrealidad de su mente, se mordió el labio liberando sus manos de la mochila dejándola caer de cualquier forma y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo hacia el ancho pecho del pelinegro que parecía totalmente confundido con su reacción. –Gomenasai Ulquiorra- Pidió entre lagrimas apretándose aun mas fuerte al cuello del recién aparecido.

El pelinegro solo se quedo congelado en su posición, no recordaba ningún momento en sus vidas pasadas que una de sus víctimas parecía tan aliviada de verlo, podía sentir la perturbación bailar ligeramente en su interior moviendo algo pesado en el fondo de su pecho, al tiempo que las cálidas lagrimas de la pelinaranja empezaban a mojar su piel y ella se apretaba cada vez mas fuerte contra él.

-Yo no quise… Nunca quise que eso pasara… Kurosaki-kun enloqueció y yo… Me defendiste y no pude ayudarte- Hablaba rápidamente todavía colgada del cuello del pelinegro, lo sentía totalmente rígido ante sus acciones pero no había rechazo de su parte por lo que ella simplemente se dedico a llorar abiertamente contra ese hombre que de alguna forma había logrado enterrarse tan profundo en su alma que no se reconoció una vez que hubo desaparecido.

-Porque lloras mujer?- Se atrevió a preguntar subiendo sus manos hasta posarlas ligeramente sobre los brazos de la pelinaranja que al sentirlo subió su cara dejando ver sus brillantes ojos cristalizados y su rostro totalmente rojo por el dolor que parecía expresar por él. –Sientes alivio de verme?- Soltó indeciso al encontrar su mirada con la de ella.

Orihime aguanto la respiración al reconocer las diferencias en el hombre que ella recordaba y al cual se encontraba abrazada, su piel aunque pálida mostraba un ligero color rosado, sus ojos de un verde brillante no habían cambiado y su cabello tan negro como el cielo de Las Noches se mantenía en la misma forma que lo recordaba pero el, ese era el en otro cuerpo, podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de su piel y el ligero pero constante palpitar de su corazón, un corazón como el de ella.

La vio cubrirse la boca dejando ver la sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento ella libero sus brazos de el, su piel se estremeció al sentir los temblorosos dedos de la pelinaranja subir la camisa blanca que portaba al tiempo que la punta de sus dedos recorría esa nueva piel de la que era dueño, bajo su mirada justo al momento que ella subía la suya leyendo de golpe una felicidad que no debía estar allí.

-Tienes… Tienes un corazón- Murmuro maravillada sin apartar su mirada de la esmeralda de él, su propio corazón salto en su pecho haciéndola sonreír abiertamente y deslizando sus manos por la cálida piel del pelinegro lo abrazo nuevamente hundiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre escuchando fascinada el irregular palpitar del espada renacido.

-Un… Corazón?- Repitió algo confundido por la revelación, ella asintió contra su pecho haciendo que nuevamente ese aleteo en el medio de su persona cobrara fuerza obligándose a reconocer aquello como el órgano que ella le había hecho entender ahora poseía. –Que es.. Porque lo tengo?- Cuestiono tomando los estrechos hombros de la pelinaranja y apartándola de su cuerpo encontrando nuevamente sus miradas.

-No lo sé demo… Lo tienes y eres como yo, bueno eso creo- Se atrevió a analizar sin querer apartar su mirada de la de él, lo vio dudar haciéndola sonreír ante su perturbación. –Deberíamos ir a hablar con Urahara-san y que vea que eres ahora-

-Soy la cuarta espada mujer- Soltó digno apartándose un poco de ella viendo como ella pareció confundirse por su declaración. –No necesito que un shinigami revise nada en mí-

-Demo!- Se exalto la pelinaranja tomando del brazo al pelinegro que pareció querer marcharse ante su proposición. –Tu cuerpo no es el de un espada, mírate- Le señalo lo evidente haciendo que el bajara fugazmente su mirada reconociendo nuevamente esa frágil piel rosada que sabia cubría todos sus huesos y también el sonido de algunas cosas en su interior, sonidos que antes no había sentido, su existencia como arrancar se había prolongado tanto tiempo que ese cuerpo aparentemente humano le hacía tener ganas de destrozar algo.

-Ulquiorra onegai déjame ayudarte- Suplico avanzando dos pasos para cortarle el camino por donde asumía que él quería marcharse, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse dejándola fascinada por poder leer la duda que sus palabras parecían causar en el. –Onegai yo… Puedo serte útil- Murmuro lo ultimo un poco avergonzada, bajo su mirada y apretó sus manos contra su falda ante su ofrecimiento, no sabía que la motivaba realmente a querer ayudarlo ahora que podía.

Sus ojos recorrieron lánguidamente el delgado cuerpo ante él, podía sentir su nerviosismo aumentar con cada segundo que el guardaba silencio, su respiración se agitaba creando un murmullo agradable a sus oídos, su largo cabello naranja caía libremente a cada lado de su rostro escondiendo totalmente su siempre expresivo rostro, bufo rindiéndose a aceptar la utilidad de la mujer en su nuevo estado de semi vida a la que se estaba sometiendo por lo que simplemente avanzo un paso más hacia ella tocando ligeramente su hombro logrando con esto que ella casi brincara en su posición.

-Fuiste útil para Aizen-sama?- Soltó la pregunta sin comprender del todo de donde salía aquella duda, sabía que a estas alturas era irrelevante pero deseaba escuchar que había pasado con ella luego de que aparentemente muriera en manos de un Hollow derivado del shinigami sustituto.

-No lo creo- Confeso no queriendo revivir más aquellos recuerdos, la angustia volvió a tomar su cuerpo haciéndola temblar en su lugar, el aire había bajado de temperatura haciendo que se centrara totalmente en el pelinegro ante ella.

-Entonces ayudaste al shinigami- Dedujo al escuchar su respuesta, una de sus manos se movió y atrapo el mentón de la pelinaranja obligándola a mirarlo de frente. –Yo soy tu enemigo porque entonces te preocuparías en ayudarme?- Soltó apretando mas el agarre en esa delicada piel maravillándose por el hormigueo que sentía al entrar en contacto con la de la mujer, la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida mas no pareció asustada, al contrario pareció relajarse ante su interrogante.

-Porque me salvaste- Confeso sintiendo como luego de tantos meses esa molestia que parecía haber estado creciendo en su interior se detenía de golpe, allí teniendo frente a ella a ese insensible espada que la había secuestrado, que la había torturado psicológicamente cada noche de su cautiverio, también la había protegido, la había salvado varias veces del verdadero peligro que la rodeaba entre aquellas murallas.

-Domo arigatou Ulquiorra-san- Agradeció sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos se cerraron tranquilos por primera vez en meses y todo su cuerpo se relajo confiando en que el no dejaría que cayera, porque algo dentro de ella se había intoxicado tanto de ese ser ante ella que no había cura más lógica que la de su propia presencia.

El pelinegro se tenso completamente al ver como ella sonreía tiernamente, una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, una sonrisa que lo atravesó completamente asentándose en el fondo de su pecho, haciendo que su nuevo corazón se moviera irregularmente haciéndolo respirar entrecortadamente, su ligero cuerpo pareció desvanecerse y el simplemente atino a sujetarla de la cintura descubriendo como esa cercanía no le perturbaba con en el pasado.

Quiso decir algo mas pero no se le ocurría nada mas, la mujer parecía no tener deseos de moverse hacia ningún lugar y él no quería negarse esa nueva sensación de tenerla tan cerca, descubriendo que la rabia que en su encarnación anterior había sentido fugazmente antes de desaparecer había sido porque ella eligió al shinigami y no quiso retribuirle lo que él hizo por ella, por eso la busco en esos últimos instantes de existencia, por eso la última imagen que tomo de ese lugar fue el de la pelinaranja, porque ella no le permitió tomarla.

Sintió la presión de los cálidos dedos del pelinegro en su barbilla obligándola a subir un poco mas su rostro, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como el brazo que la tenia sujeta por la cintura la empujaba completamente hacia su nuevo y ahora cálido cuerpo, abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver un brillo intenso en el fondo de esos ojos esmeralda haciendo que todo su cuerpo se calentara en reconocimiento de algo que ella no llego a comprender.

La sintió gemir sorprendida contra sus labios, el dulce sabor a fresas de la mujer inundo todos sus sentidos impulsándolo a apretarla más contra su cuerpo, su boca era extremadamente suave y sus labios gruesos y carnosos lo invitaban a algo que el todavía no lograba descifrar completamente.

Una nueva e intensa sensación surgió desde el fondo de su estomago hasta deslizarse por cada poro de su piel, el casi tierno contacto del pelinegro sobre sus labios la había sorprendido pero esto fue velozmente reemplazado por algo un poco más antiguo, ella se obligo a detener sus pensamientos y asustada como se encontraba subió sus manos hasta enrollarlas sobre el cuello del hombre pegando mas sus labios y su cuerpo al de él.

Un siseo escapo de sus dientes al sentir la calidez de la pelinaranja golpear rudamente su cuerpo, su lengua cobro vida propia y empezó a delinear insistentemente los carnosos labios de la mujer sintiendo la satisfacción de sentirla abrir levemente su boca permitiéndole el acceso, llenando su paladar con su exquisito sabor obligándose a presionarse aun mas si era posible al frágil cuerpo de Orihime descubriendo rápidamente que si presionaba su cintura al tiempo que se hundía completamente en ella lograba sacarle un ligero gemido que atacaba la parte más primitiva de su ser, movió su cabeza un poco dándose el espacio para saborearla a sus anchas sintiendo como sus temblorosos dedos se deslizaban de su cuello hasta sus hombros, haciéndolo reconocer que su cuerpo empezaba a marearse por las nuevas sensaciones que el renacimiento le regalaba.

-Ulquiorra…- Gimió aturdida por la intensidad del beso del espada, sus ojos buscaron los del pelinegro encontrando como sus esmeraldas brillaban oscuras, un deseo denso parecía nublar su perfecta visión pero entonces algo llamo su atención, se giro ligeramente encontrarse nuevamente en medio del parque transitado donde lo había encontrado, apretó sus manos en sus hombros avergonzada por sentir varias miradas indiscretas sobre ella.

El pelinegro por su parte no entendía como había logrado sacarlos de la extraña dimensión donde los había llevado cuando la encontró, la fuerza con la que había deseado probar a la mujer entre sus brazos fue tan abrumadora que probablemente fue la causante de que ahora varias personas los miraran fijamente haciéndolo negar por su inexperiencia con esos poderes que sabia poseía con el nuevo cuerpo.

-Llévame con el shinigami mujer- Pidió en voz neutra relajando su agarre sobre la cintura de la pelinaranja dándole espacio para que apoyara completamente sus pies en el suelo, sus ojos se centraron en el rostro totalmente rojo de ella sintiendo una extraña satisfacción en su interior.

-Hai yo… Ayudare en todo lo que pueda a Ulquiorra-san- Respondió jovialmente separándose definitivamente del pelinegro, algo en su interior cambio al haber permitido ser tomada de esa forma por el antiguo espada.

-Entonces permanecerás a mi lado hasta que ya no te necesite mas- Concluyo viendo como la delgada mujer se inclinaba para recoger su bolso y girándose ligeramente le sonrió tiernamente asintiendo a sus palabras, una de sus manos recibió el cálido contacto de algo curiosos bajo su mirada hasta donde una de las manos de la pelinaranja sujetaba una de las suyas empezando a guiarlo fuera de aquel parque donde se habían conocido y donde el destino les había permitido reencontrarse dejándoles sin palabras una segunda oportunidad para experimentar lo que antes hubiera sido imposible concediéndole el único deseo que desde siempre había tenido el arrancar descubrir por si mismo que era tener un corazón.

 **-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Que tal quedo? Estaré esperando sus opiniones, esta pareja me gusta mucho! Y bueno aquí veré si desarrollo más historias de ellos! Y por cierto, hace mucho tiempo que vi las escenas que intente representar como recuerdos así que me disculpo por las diferencias, las busque en videos pero ando sin inter y mis datos murieron en mitad del proceso de investigación!


End file.
